


Live Feeds

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Doris POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp.  Doris checks up on her children like a good mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Feeds

Doris McGarrett always checked on Mary Ann first. Maybe it was because she was her baby. Maybe because she was easier to enjoy. Maybe because she was in a time zone more cohesive to her own. Because Mary was an honest-to-goodness adult now with a full life. Still carefree, but finally grown into herself. Doris loved to see her baby with a daughter of her very own. And God, if that wasn't hard to get used to for a stuttering, eternity of a second.

 

_I'm a grandmother?_

 

Almost immediately followed with the exaltation of, _I'm a grandmother!'_ To a beautiful, bright granddaughter, who is currently yawning widely and playing with toys in her mother's living room.

 

As she settles in front of her laptop, winding down for the evening, Doris sips on her decaf green tea and enjoys watching her daughter wrestle Joanie into her pajamas and run through their nighttime routine. When it seems as though her daughter has settled in to watch some evening news, sure to go to sleep soon. She switches over to Steve's home where he is cleaning up after his dinner.

 

From what she can view from where she had placed a microscopic camera in the living room, Steve is washing dishes with the help of his step-daughter. It is another sweet scene, she has often watched play out. Her son's husband passes through the living room, scratching lazily at his stomach, briefly obstructing her view, and walks into the adjoining den.

 

Doris listens as Steve speaks to Grace about an upcoming softball tournament Grace is going to play in that weekend. She contemplates, not for the first time, that her son's husband must certainly have a type preference for romantic partners because to look at the small family, one would assume Grace was Steve's biological child and not the reverse.

 

She lets the feed from the McGarrett-Williams household continue on the laptop screen, and enters her own adjoining bedroom, to prepare for bed. When she returns, she changes the feed to the only other camera in the house which was set in the den. Steve's telling Danny about some bet he had made with Lou Grover earlier that day. His husband laughs, ribbing him good-naturedly, commenting about an upcoming event. It makes Doris reminiscent of her late husband in that same den years ago.

 

Later, Steve and Danny are lounging on the couch watching some ESPN recap from an earlier football game. They bicker amicably, talking about their day. They almost always end up lounging against each other. It's sickeningly sweet, and she always feels a twinge of guilt for spying on her son then.

 

She has observed them-albeit from a distance- in public. Everyone knows they're married. Steve and Danny don't hide the fact: aren't ashamed. They always maintain professional boundaries when they're working, there's touching sure, but they behave mostly as they would with any of their other friends and family.

 

There is little romantic interaction between the two of them when she's seen them out for leisure. Doris knows her son, and she sees him holding back at times, where he didn't with Catherine or other women. But their home is different. Steve touches Danny more often and longer then. Some leftover behavior from Steve's Navy days no doubt. Danny rarely demonstrates any compunction for expressing his feelings of romantic affection or touching Steve; that she has seen. But he appears to respect this invisible boundary her son has set for outside the home.

 

She locks down her flat, and retires for the evening, saying a silent 'good night' to her children as she has done for years now. Wherever she is.

 

\--

 

Whenever she has a bad day. She opens the feeds to both homes to see if anyone's there. She could record them to view later, but she knows they would hate that even more than the live feeds. She has only recorded one thing: the first time she saw Joanie walk.

 

She watches a baby Joanie haltingly walk on her own and clicks out of the file. Grace has entered the McGarrett home. Whatever her mixed feelings for Detective Williams, she cares about his daughter - especially for the place she holds in her son's heart. She goes to the den and begins doing homework by the look of it. Sitting in the very chair Steve used to. She has a small frown on her face, and is attempting to memorize something in her flash cards. Doris smiles, and turns off the feeds.

 

Later, when Doris checks in on her son, Grace is cooking in the kitchen with her father, it's a quiet evening. She spies Steve entering the living area. And Doris is surprised to hear Grace call for Steve with a, “Dad, are you gonna start the grill soon? We're almost done with the stuffed peppers.”

 

Steve looks up initially surprised but grins easily, pride evident, standing straighter if possible, and responds in the affirmative. He enters the kitchen and kisses his husband on the cheek, then goes to grab the meat in the fridge to grill.

 

After a few weeks, Doris is only surprised when Grace calls Steve, 'Uncle' instead of 'Dad'. She supposes it makes sense. Grace isn't so young that she needs to define this new family for herself. But she loves and trusts Steve; he's earned it. Besides, she mostly refers to her father as Danno or sometimes daddy.

 

–-

 

She is away from her home base for some time after that and unable to check in on her children. When she returns a month later, she turns on the feed to her son's home in the den and happens upon an unusual conversation late in the evening between her son and son-in-law.

 

“She said I would have about five more years where this would even be a viable possibility.”

 

Steve makes a sound indicating that he's listening though his arms are crossed like he's on defense. He leans against a wall facing Danny who is sitting at the desk with his legs crossed, arms spread wide in reaction to her son.

 

“I'd like to talk about this, Steve. Even if we decide not to do it. I think I'd regret not discussing this with you at the very least.”  Danny says.

 

“Grace is all we need.”  Her son states.

 

Doris sits up in her chair at that, ears perked, eyes wide with curiosity.

 

“I know that. I really do. But I always thought I'd have more than one child like my parents. And, to be honest, I've had thoughts about this since we married almost a year ago,” Danny explains, pausing to scratch his chin contemplatively. “And my doctor brought it up today at the annual physical and… and it's not like I never knew this was a possibility, I've just never had the chance to seriously consider it – out loud.”

 

“Okay.” Steve hedges.

 

“I think we should talk about why not first.” Danny counts off on his fingers. “One, we have Grace, two, we're crazy busy with 5-0, three, um, it's another McGarrett.”

 

“Ha ha.

 

“Well there should always be three reasons when list making; and I ran out of why nots.”  Her son-in-law reasons with a pointed look.

 

“How about the toll it would take on your body? You told me yourself, you never planned on doing this.”  Steve argues.

 

There's a beat of silence. And Doris thinks about all the statistics related to male pregnancy that she is aware. Danny's in his thirties, but he's fit and strong. And Grace is a bright, healthy creature though she knows he did not carry her. They'd likely have a decent chance. She's not sure this is what's best for Steve, but the idea of another grandchild . . .

 

“She reviewed my blood work and we talked about how I'd physically manage it. She said quote, 'You'd have as good a chance as a healthy woman of your age.'” Danny states. Steve uncrosses his arms then, looking considering.

 

“Do you want a baby, Danny?”  Steve asks quietly, eyes searching his husband's face for an answer.

 

Danny flushes, and his voice takes on a soft, croaky quality. “I, uh, yeah - yes, I would like to share another child with you, if possible. Even if we couldn't have one of our own, maybe we'd adopt or I dunno.” Danny says, trailing off at the end.  There's another silence and they share an intense look then that makes Doris look away.

 

She's never felt this intrusive with her son's life before. But she truly, desperately wants to hear more. She listens as Danny produces a breathy laugh, “I know you're a good father, Steve, and I'd like to have the opportunity to make a child with you.”  Danny adds.

 

She hears a rustle movement.  And when she looks at the screen again, Steve has a cocky grin on, pulling his husband to his feet.

 

“Well we have two extra rooms in this house. I guess I could convert the guest room into a nursery, or better yet, get rid of your junk in the storage room and make that room the nursery since it's closer to the master bedroom anyway.”

 

“Really?”  Danny questions, face surprised.

 

“Yes, really. Why not?"  Steve affirms, resting his hands on his husband's shoulders, leaning down to look him in the eyes.  "It's something you want, and I like kids. They're a lot of fun.  And I've taken care of a baby before.”  Steve says, sounding pleased.

 

Danny sighs, but there's a small smile on his face and he raises his hands to grasp at Steve's elbows.  “This is a serious decision, Steve, and I'd like for us to think about it for a few days before we jump in SEAL style.  You know, taking care of Joan for two days is a lot different that having a newborn non-stop.”

 

Doris can't help but agree.

 

“Well if Mary can do it . . .”

 

–-

 

She's glad she had the presence of mind to not put listening devices upstairs, and kept to the main floor. Her son and his husband have been trying to conceive whenever Danny is able in the last handful of months; they usually remain upstairs in their bedroom during these times. She closes the feed in case they take their activities elsewhere.

 

She laughs out loud once when she turns the feed on in the middle of the day – sick with the flu at the flat and bored - and watches them burst through the front door and run upstairs. Steve laughing at his husband, and pulling off his shirt. Danny bossing, "Quick, quick, we gotta get back to the case. They're waiting for us." It reminds her of the ovulating schedule she and John had when trying to conceive Mary Ann.

 

Three weeks later, Steve can't stop smiling and she knows.

 

–-

 

She is on assignment after that and an old contact dies causing a whole different set of problems to complicate life for some time. She closes the flat and needs to find a new home base. If she's honest with herself, she's thinking more and more of home and retirement. She tells her handler as much the next time she speaks with him.

 

Joe White meets with her in Honduras. They finish a negotiation, where they both feel screwed over at the end. Before departing she asks after Steve.

 

Joe grins, “You're not gonna like it.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Your boy's expecting a baby in July. Apparently, Danny is part of that segment of the male population able to complete that great female feat of pregnancy.”

 

He looks at her expecting some reaction, she's not sure what. They've put up with each other for more years now than she can count, but he was always John's friend more than hers.

 

“I bet the Navy loves that.” She demurs. Joe shrugs, gives her an indecipherable look.

 

“They don't love it. But they can't hate on it. Just like their marriage. But that's old brass' problems, and they won't be around forever. I'd rather think they'd approve more of them now that there's another potential McGarrett member of the Navy on the horizon.”

 

–-

 

Weeks later, she watches discretely as Danny stuffs another malasada into his mouth. He thanks a vendor who hands him a smoothie type concoction. Doris notices that he's showing now, a bump in his button up. She ponders how he will look like full term. Right now he looks as if he has a beer belly. Chin Ho Kelly seems well and in good spirits, he's chatting with her son-in-law within earshot.

 

“I never thought I'd see the day where you voluntarily drink a kale smoothie, brah.”  Chin teases lightly.

 

Her son-in-law shrugs.  “I never did either. But the other day the smell of Coke Gracie poured made me sick and then I craved one of Steve's microwaved omelets. And it smelled _so_ good, man. I ate his too.”

 

They're laughing and walking away when a large man she vaguely recognizes as one of Steve and Danny's known associates joins her at her table in front of the cafe store front. She frowns at him.

 

“This is a crazy honor for me, Ma'am. Steve says your old school CIA and--”

 

Doris flashes her hand forward making a harsh grip on his wrist. Nails digging into his pulse point. The man's brown eyes widen.

 

“I suggest you get to your point, young man, _quickly and quietly_.”  She orders sternly.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” He starts in a loud voice. Other customers and passerby glance curiously at them. Doris looks at them, relaxes her posture, and puts on an insipid smile. He lowers his tone and continues.

 

“I'm Jerry, uh, Last-Name-Redacted - and I'm a consultant for 5-0,” He beams, proud. “Steve and I are buddies, Ma'am. And I'm one of the people he asked to do a security sweep for him. And...” Jerry pulls out a file, dropping it on the table, pushing it with his index finger toward Doris.

 

“You kept popping up on an associate of mine's radar.”

 

It's hard to impress Doris McGarrett. Her late husband could attest to that one. She had watched a security team at the McGarrett-Williams household do one, two sweeps of the house and, she assumes, the property. They hadn't found her bugs, and she knew for a _fact_ there were no other bugs in that house or her daughter's.

 

She peruses the file. It contains a photo of her in disguise at a distance from Steve and the others at the beach near Kamekona's shrimp truck. And a copy of her searches through government databases into Danny Williams' recent medical appointments and his medical records, and the McGarrett-Williams' credit card purchase history. It's light stuff. Her feeds are safe for now.

 

“My mother and I have trust issues too if that's any consolation, Mrs. McGarrett.”

 

She snorts, amused by this Jerry Last-Name-Redacted.

 

“Steve asked me to speak with you, on the next possible occasion.” And, O _h, isn't that interesting?_ She thinks, intrigued.

 

“My associate and I have shown him this, but I have a solid suspicion that you have some hi-tech observation technology in key places ...around.” He waves his hand.

 

“But I'd like it if you told me about them before I go looking.” He pauses, and takes a sip of coffee as he gathers his thoughts.

 

“Family is important to Steve, and as much as he doesn't trust you, I think he's going to be hurt if I find devices and can trace them back to you. So I'd like to give you the chance to get rid of anything before me and my associate sweep 5-0 Headquarters and his house.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he asked me to … and - I think - because he might want you to be involved with him and his kid one day – without all the spying. As cool as that is though.”

 

“Well thank you, Jerry, for ah, this impromptu discussion. I believe that will be all.” she dismisses him evenly. Jerry looks awed despite being dismissed like a child, and clumsily makes his exit, coffee in hand.

 

–-

 

She disables the feeds, halfheartedly, but she does.  

 

There are other routes to Steve anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another in my strange time stamp series. Comments are most welcome. Not beta read. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Cheers,


End file.
